


See Right Through Him

by oneatatime



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Things just go wronger without Kouichirou.





	See Right Through Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



Somehow things always seemed to go more wrong when Kouichirou went away. More wrong? Wronger? – somehow there were always more problems when Kouichirou went away. 

Kenta inspected himself in the mirror. 

...Kenta inspected where his self should have been, anyway. 

It was hard washing your hands without being able to see them, but he was reasonably sure they were clean by the time he was done. It was harder to dodge out of the way of Hikaru and Akira when they burst into the bathroom, hands flailing, babbling on about someone nearly getting the crap beaten into them in a fight after hockey.

Wait. Into them? Out of them? 

Kenta shivered as he darted through the swinging door. Getting the crap beaten out of you was bad enough, but getting the crap beaten into you sounded _really_ awful. 

* * * 

Oh, there was Miku. Kenta didn’t want her to make any noise or anything, so he hissed, “Miku, it’s me!” as he grabbed her around the stomach and face and dragged her back into the alcove between the lockers. 

She promptly bit him. He yelped. “Miku! It’s me, Kenta!”

“I know,” she said patiently, arms folded. She frowned. “I knew it was you when I bit you. What happened? Are you invisible or have my eyes gone funny?” 

* * * 

Kenta jumped up on the desk next to Shun, and started poking him in the hip for lack of anything better to do. Shun poked back until he got bored, at which point he grabbed Kenta’s poking finger and squeezed. “It’s weird when I can’t see you,” he complained. “Chisato, any hints?” 

Chisato shook her head as she pushed herself back from the computer. “Nothing. We can’t tell Kouichirou. He worries enough when he goes on these field trips without us.” 

Kouichirou’s bag in the corner of the Cybernetics Club was enough evidence of that. There were notes sticking out of it.  
_What to do if Nejireija attacks_  
_What to do if Oiwa-sensei starts snoring in class_  
_Reasons why you shouldn’t touch the package in the locker_  
_More reasons why you shouldn’t touch the package in the locker_  
_No, really, I mean it, **do not touch the package in the locker**_  
_What to do if Kenta starts snoring in class_  
_What to do if Kenta eats his lunch before he gets to school and then tries to eat everyone else’s_  
_What to do if Kenta eats everyone else’s lunch_

Kenta had stopped reading at that point, because he was offended and also because his stomach was rumbling too loud for him to concentrate. 

Miku looked up from her homework. “Kubota-hakase?” 

Chisato absently got up from her seat, stretched her hands up way over her head, and then walked around behind Miku. She wrapped an arm around her, leaned down, and gently crossed out one answer. “You used multiply instead of divide. Try again, Miku.” 

“He’ll tell Kouichirou,” Shun said glumly, swinging his legs. Kenta put his chin on Shun’s shoulder, and Shun reached a hand up to pat his cheek. 

“I don’t want to worry Kou-chan. It’ll be all right!”

* * * 

It was not, of course, all right. 

First they did some experimenting, because it was important to experiment and lunch was longer on Wednesdays. They found out that if Kenta was holding something or wearing something, it disappeared too.... but not immediately. It took a few minutes. But then if he gave it up, it took a few minutes again for it to shimmer back into existence. 

This made eating really, really weird, and the hardest part was when Aoyama-sensei came into the room just as Kenta was swallowing the last piece of Chisato’s apple. The ensuing confusion and mess resulted in Shun in sickbay for two hours with apparent terrible constipation, and Chisato calling the school from a payphone outside, wearing a fake moustache –

(“Why do I need a fake moustache, Miku?”  
“Because you can’t grow your own?”  
“No, why do I need a moustache at all?”  
“You’re in disguise!”  
“Why do I need a disguise for a phone call!”) 

\- and so it took some time before Chisato was able to convince the school nurse that her 'nephew' Shun would be fine after a little rest, and didn’t need to have his parents called. 

* * * 

Kenta snuck into class along with Miku, which made Chisato smack him on the head and then made Miku have to pretend to cough with a particularly deep voice (“But not that deep, Kenta, you’re really not that manly, you know.”)

* * * 

The next time Kenta used the bathroom, without a lookout, he managed to spray water absolutely everywhere. He took his shirt off to try to dry it under the hot air, then stupid Hikaru came barrelling in again and Kenta had to flatten himself against a wall. He then....

Lost the shirt. Couldn’t see it anywhere, and then the entire stupid hockey team came in to pee and so he gave up. Didn’t matter anyway, right? He was invisible! He could take off all his clothes and it wouldn't matter! ...but some shrivelled sense of self-preservation made him not take off all his clothes (besides, the school chairs were always kinda cold).

* * * 

But eventually they were all back in the club room at the end of the day once more. It was just a relief that Nejireija hadn’t attacked! 

Shun made a face that morphed abruptly into a not very convincing smile. 

“Kouichirou! How’s the field trip going?” 

Kenta waved at Kou-chan. He knew he shouldn’t, because if he attracted attention then Kou-chan would know he wasn’t there, but he couldn’t help himself. Didn’t matter anyway. Kou-chan couldn’t see him! 

Kouichirou’s eyebrows drew down over his nose as his voice trailed off. “We discovered some very interesting strata down in – What happened?“

“Nothing!”  
“We’re all fine!”  
“All good.”  
“You see?” 

Kouichirou blinked, leaning closer to the screen. “What happened to Kenta? Kenta, why are you invisible?”

“I’m _fine_ , Kou-chan!” 

Kenta could see the migraine starting. Kouichirou took off his natty little expedition hat/helmet thing and rubbed his forehead. “Did any of you go near the package in the locker and make any stupid wishes?” 

“No!” Miku chirped immediately, hair swishing next to her face. “I wanted cake, and I didn’t wish for it at all! I just made Shun buy it for me instead. It was good cake, too. Fresh strawberries.” 

There was a heavy, gusty sigh from Shun’s direction. This was one of those times when Kenta was glad he never had any money, because if he never had any money then his friends couldn’t steal it from him! He was proud of that logic. 

Chisato said, “You know I wouldn’t.” 

Somehow there were always more problems when Kouichirou went away. And this time, Kenta had even WISHED for - waaaaaait. 

Kouichirou nodded at Chisato. “I know. Same with Shun. But something’s happened, and if it was that egg then all we have to do is get the person to un-wish it.” 

Somehow every head turned to Kenta. Well. Where Kenta should be. 

Chisato’s hand snaked out unerringly and caught him by the hair just next to the sliding door. “Chisatooo!” he protested, She hauled him back, and he yelped, “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” until she had him back next to her again. He sighed and gave up, folding his arms. It was kinda draughty in there. 

Kouichirou’s voice was flat and unarguable-with even across the digital connection. “What did you do, Kenta.”

“I only-“

“What. Did. You. Do.” 

“I didn’t know it was a wishing thing! I wished for Kou-chan to not see any problems,” Kenta said weakly. 

As he said that, he felt a shimmer go through his whole body. Like a giant _BLORP_. He shuddered, looking down at himself. 

Kouichirou’s tired smugness radiated from the screen. “I knew that would do it,” he said. 

The girls shrieked Kenta’s name simultaneously, and Shun just sighed. 

“Shun, there’s an envelope in the bag that says _What to do if Kenta messes up and needs a new shirt_. There’s another red shirt in there with it.” 

Because of course there was. Kenta grinned happily, and stretched, enjoying the breeze on his skin as Shun went to fetch the shirt. Kou-chan could fix _anything._


End file.
